Juego de Niños
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: "¿Por qué no podemos jugar como niños…? Porque simplemente la vida ya no nos lo permite…" Nagumo no es capaz de ver cuanto lastima a Suzuno... ¿Es que acaso quiere seguir jugando de esa mala manera toda su vida?


_**Bueno... Hola! Perdón. sé que hay fics sin terminar por todas partes de mi autoría (?)... ¡Lo siento! Pero...  
Este fic se lo había dedicado a mi hermanita y no tengo la reverenda idea de si lo leyó... El tema es que... Lo escribí hace mucho y me olvidé de publicarlo aquí... ((Hace muuucho nee-chan...hace mucho ¬¬ *11/4/2012*))  
Fudo: por qué tanta aclaración?  
No te incumbe ¬¬  
Ya, ya... es yaoi y es NagumoXSuzuno, que es la única pareja yaoi que a mi nee-chan le agrada... Ella es nuevita aquí www. fancition u/ 4218887/ Hashiu (sin los epsacios) ... es Hashiu.  
Es para vos y espero que te guste hermanita! *W*  
Pd: prometo terminarte algún día el SakuxHaru, nee-chan... tal vez para tu cumple lo termine n.n  
Pd de Pd: más te vale que subas tus fics ¬¬**_

_**Disclaimer: (lo terminaré poniendo en mi perfil así no debo repetirlo millones de veces) Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Level-5, yo los uso sin fines de lucro, tan solo diversión...**_

* * *

**Juegos de niños**

_Juguemos ¿dale? Juguemos como cuando éramos niños…_

_Juguemos a rescatar princesas, matar dragones… a ser fuertes caballeros._

_O si no, juguemos a los astronautas, que son mandados al espacio en una difícil misión._

_También podemos jugar a los vaqueros y los indios… ¡Pero con un final amistoso! Sino luego nos andamos peleando…_

_Te lo ruego, juguemos a algo JUNTOS… no solo vos con tu juguete…_

_¿Te acordás de cuando éramos niños? ¿Cuándo nuestra amistad era más que todo? ¿Cuándo nos juramos estar por y para siempre? ¿Cuándo mi mente no podía diferenciar lo malo de lo bueno? ¿Cuándo no podía comprender el dolor que no fuera más allá de físico? ¿Cuándo las falsas promesas y las mentiras no dolían por el simple hecho de que éramos niños? ¿Te acordás? Te lo ruego, decime si te acordás…_

_Quiero que juguemos juntos, no que juegues conmigo. Quiero que sea como cuando uno se lastimaba, el otro venia a consolarlo, no como ahora que vos me lastimas y me dejás tirado a mi suerte._

_No quiero ser tu juguete…._

_Quiero que sea como antes, porque te juro que no sé en qué momento nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo tan importante para mí y un simple juego para vos. Ya no quiero que juegues a este juego conmigo… me duele perder de esta manera._

_Me duele pensar que sos alguien caprichoso que juega conmigo cuando quiere. Quiero que juguemos como niños… como los dos niños que fuimos y no volveremos a ser. Quiero sentir esa felicidad de jugar a tu lado; esa felicidad de la inocencia propia de la edad; esa felicidad de adentrarnos en un mundo de fantasías donde nosotros éramos los héroes._

_¿Es divertido jugar solo? Yo no lo sé, tampoco me atrevo a hacerlo, te quiero demasiado como para jugar con vos de esa manera. Prefiero jugar con mi imaginación… e imaginar que mi caballero me buscaba y me logró encontrar y salvar. No quiero vivir en esta realidad donde mi caballero me buscó pero rápidamente se rindió y me dejó encerrado en mi torre con mi eterno letargo._

_Pero por más que quiera jugar como cuando era un niño ya no se puede. No se puede volver a ese fantástico mundo donde yo no sufría más allá de lo físico. Y lo emocional estaba perfectamente ubicado en mi corazón sin molestias. No se puede por el simple hecho de que ya no somos niños y crecimos… crecimos y no soy el mismo de antes… cambié y crecí…_

_Al creer uno adquiere responsabilidades ¿sabías? También se empieza a enfrentar a la verdadera realidad… con lo que volvemos a lo mismo…_

_La realidad es que vos no creciste y te gusta seguir jugando… el tema es que ahora me usas a mí como tu juguete personal._

_¿Por qué no podemos jugar como niños…? Porque simplemente la vida ya no nos lo permite…_

__o.o.o.o.o

– Joven Suzuno… ¿Por qué no nos lee eso que escribe? – preguntó una voz ya vieja.

– Etto… – Suzuno empezó a sudar la gota fría viendo toda la hoja que había escrito – ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

– Porque claramente esa hoja debe ser más importante que la lección oral que su compañero está dando – dijo la profesora de literatura a su lado, mirándolo por esos horribles anteojos que tenía.

– ¿Eh? Profesora, lo siento, no volverá a pasar – trató de zafar el pobre chico.

– No jovencito, lea…

Suzuno se quedó paralizado, levantó la vista ¿Nagumo estaba dando la lección? ¡Fantástico! Ahora quedaría en ridículo frente a él… Nerviosamente tomó la hoja y la comenzó a leer… Después de todo, serviría para que Nagumo se diera cuenta de lo mucho que sufría su amigo. Serviría para que se diera cuenta de que Suzuno no era solo su juguete.  
Se trababa bastante al hablar, estaba nervioso, pero después de todo… después de todo ya no podía seguir escondiendo aquello que sentía.

– "¿Por qué no podemos jugar como niños…? Porque simplemente la vida ya no nos lo permite…" –terminó de leer Suzuno.

Una lágrima engañosa escapó de sus ojos, vio a Nagumo el cual no tenía expresión aparente… estaba congelado. Eso terminó de derrumbarlo por completo. Sentía todas las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros… era demasiada vergüenza que pasó por culpa de su profesora.  
Suzuno no aguantó más y salió de ese salón corriendo…

o.o.o.o.o

Estaba Suzuno sentado en una de las bancas del patio de Sun Garden. Estaba triste, de seguro apenas llegara Nagumo del colegio por la tarde pasaría la peor vergüenza de su vida. El tulipán de seguro se burlaría de él como siempre lo hacía.  
Escuchó un leve ruido y dio vuelta la cabeza, era Nagumo.

- ¿jugamos? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una mirada de tristeza.

– ¿A que mi caballero? – respondió el menor levantándose del banco.

– A lo que quieras mi príncipe… – completó le mayor besándole la mano.

¿Acaso se puede volver al pasado? ¿Acaso se puede volver a una infancia que ya se creía desterrada de los recuerdos? ¿A aquel inocente mundo dónde todo está bien? Sí, se puede. Se puede volver a vivir todas esas risas y juegos ya empolvados en la memoria. Se puede volver a sentir aquella inocente felicidad casi olvidada en los recuerdos aun presentes en la memoria.  
La felicidad de jugar como niños hizo que Suzuno se olvidara de esos problemas… "Problemas de grandes"... sufrimientos sin causas ni sentido… aquellos problemas que no tienen solución aparente porque no tendrían que ser problemas graves…

– ¿sabés mi príncipe? Extrañaba todo esto… – susurró el mayor abrazándolo por detrás.

– Yo también mi caballero

– Quiero seguir haciéndolo…

– Sabés que no se puede… debemos crecer mi caballero… – dijo el albino – lo sabés muy bien.

– Lo sé mi príncipe… en mis ganas de seguir jugando te estoy lastimando. Yo no quiero eso para vos, yo te estoy lastimando sin yo querer.

– Juguemos en nuestra realidad – dijo Suzuno dejando sin entender a Nagumo – juguemos en una verdadera realidad, a estar juntos e intentar cumplir nuestras promesas ¿querés?

– ¿Y si fallo? Yo no quiero volver a lastimarte…

– Empezamos de vuelta ¿Qué hacíamos cuando el dragón nos vencía? Lo volvíamos a enfrentar ¿acaso no se puede hacer eso? – preguntó el albino abrazándolo más fuerte.

– ¿Te arriesgarías a todo eso por mí? – preguntó Nagumo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor, sintiendo ese rico aroma del albino.

– Enfrentaría todo lo que hiciera falta, siempre y cuando sepa que vos estás a mi lado para poder apoyarme en todo. Quiero estar seguro de estar con vos.

– No tengas dudas de eso… te lo prometo… vamos a ganar este juego a tu lado… te amo mi príncipe.

– Yo también mi caballero…


End file.
